Wherever Daisy Goes, Death Follows
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Wherever Skye goes, Death Follows. That was a phrase that haunted Daisy Skye Johnson for a long time. It was actually more true then ever as Death truly did follow her. Enter a series of oneshots of the multiple times She has come close to Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Wherever Daisy Goes, Death Follows**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
JK Rowling and Marvel do.**

 **Set after S1 episode: TRACKS**

 **Master's First Meeting**

It has been said that when one individual unites the three Deathly Hallows who accepts that their are far worse things then death, that person will be chosen to become The Master of Death. The Hallows of course would stay linked to said master as he has mastered them. He never wanted this but their was no cure. No going back from accepting being the Master of Death. So many years have past since that fateful day in the forest in which Harry James Potter accepted his own death and thus became it's master. Ginny and him had separated from each other when he learned about his current immortal status. He seeked to rid himself of his immortality, learning every bit of magic in the world to use at his disposal but it wasn't enough. It never was enough. When he and Ginny met again, whatever feelings he had for her had disappeared, believing that they were only lustful fools in the end. Harry had distanced himself away from the Weasleys after that. The immortal sorcerer had learned everything about the world beyond the Wizarding World.

Apparently, the Muggle world was invaded by alien forces called The Chitauri, led by a Asgardian having a temper tantrum. A top secret spy agency that calls itself SHIELD had responded by recruiting a very powerful group of people called The Avengers by driving back the alien force. The civilians called them Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It came at a cost though. The angry Asgardian had seemingly killed a hero before his time: Agent Philip J Coulson. Harry was about to reject his passing until he discovered that SHIELD's Director had brought him back from the dead using Alien DNA. Harry had decided to let Coulson's story play itself out. Besides, Harry had found himself intrigued by another hero coming into play. She doesn't even know what her destiny is yet. Ironically, her story is much like Harry's was. Unfortunately, things went out of control as Agent Skye was shot and injured in the line of duty. The machines were the only thing keeping her alive. As she was dying, Harry decided to pay the poor girl a visit.

* * *

Skye felt only pain before as she narrowly hears Coulson and Jemma frantically try to save her from the bullets in her stomach. All she hears after was her deep breathing until today. She suddenly woke up in her regular flannel shirt and jeans she usually wore on the Bus. She was in a weird room filled with white walls while the ceiling was dark. Their was desk and two chairs. She had no idea where she was. She didn't have her phone or Icer. Shit! Suddenly a door opened and Skye grabbed a pipe, ready to attack the enemy. A flash of light came out of the man's hand and disarmed Skye of the pipe.

"You won't be needing that Skye". The mysterious man said to her as he sat down in his chair.

The man was dressed in a black trench coat and had wild unkempt hair. He had weird round glasses and had a goatee that would put Tony Stark to shame. The eyes, however were what made Skye strike as weird. They were green but like they looked intense, like this man has been alive for centuries. Could he be an Asgardian.

"You can sit down if you want to. The answer to your question though is no, I am not Asgardian".

"So you can read minds"? Skye said as she took a step backwards.

"Only when I need to but I've kept away from you. Believe it or not, I respect privacy". The man said to her.

Skye took a calculated risk and decided to sit down. The man was shifting through paper work as Skye noticed his weird scar on his forehead. It was shaped like a Lighting Bolt.

"So what are you? You can read minds. You say you're not an Asgardian? Why am I here? Where the hell am I"? Skye asks frantically to the man.

The man chuckles as he looks her in the eye.

"You ask many questions Skye. Some, only few people have said. I've already told you I'm not Asgardian". The man says to Skye.

"Who are you then? What the hell is this place"? Skye says, desperately trying to find answers.

"Don't worry, I have no intention to read your mind. I don't need to and I respect privacy enough. This is I guess you could say an alternate dimension that your mind has resided while your team is struggling to save you from death. It is my home".

Skye took a moment to process this.

"So I'm dead and you're taking me the afterlife". Skye says in a broken tone of voice.

"Not exactly but you are very close right now. That was quite foolish thing to do, rushing in like that. It was brave but foolish". Harry says, thinking of his old adventures.

"As for your question about what I am. Well I am called The Master of Death". Harry says to her shocked face.

"And what is The Master Of Death". Skye presses Harry for information.

Harry chuckles at the question.

"That's exactly what it is". Harry says to her, giving Skye a knowing smile.

"How could one Master something like death"? Skye asks frantically.

"Ha, How indeed". Harry says as he laughs at the irony.

"That's not an answer"! Skye angrily replies.

"Are you sure"? Harry says back.

Skye had enough of the riddles.

"Very well, you have three choices here but I'd listen carefully if I were you". Harry says to her.

"Three"? Skye says.

"Yes three. You can stay here and remain a ghost for all eternity. The door to your left will take you to the afterlife and your body in the real world will die. However, you can go through the door behind me if you wish to return to go back. This is your choice Skye so I won't influence any of your decisions". Harry explains to Skye.

"How can I go back". Skye asks him.

"Right now, your team is doing whatever they can do to bring you back while that biochemist friend of yours is keeping you alive. Like I said, the door behind me will take you back and you will survive the bullets

Skye was shocked beyond reason. This being was offering her an out. However, Skye wondered if their was anything left to go back to. Did anyone of her team really cared about her?

"How long do I have to decide"? Skye asks him.

"As long as you want. Time is different here. Different planes of existence". Harry answers.

"Do you always show up yourself for anyone else that comes here". Skye curiosly asks him.

Skye had already made up her mind but she was really curious about this mysterious being. It's not every day you come close to death and have a talk with the guy who deals with death for eternity.

"Ha, what do you think? It comes with the job". Harry replies.

"I still don't understand how one master's death". Skye says.

"I've already given you the answer to that. However, should you find me when I'm not on this plane of existence, perhaps, I'll tell you more". Harry says.

"How about your actual name". Skye asks him.

"Don't push luck Skye". Harry says as Skye chuckles.

"So you do live in the real world". Skye asks for confirmation.

"Yes, I do". Harry confirms her question.

"Then Why haven't I heard of you"? Skye asks him in curiosity.

"Well, it's been easy to be invisible. With all the superheroes out and about in this day and age. All you have to do is stay in the shadows". Harry explains to Skye.

"Don't you want to help people"? Skye asks him.

"I've already done that years ago. Feels like centuries now. Let someone else do it". Harry replies back.

"So who is going to do it now". Skye asks him.

"Maybe it's those Avengers that everyone talks about. Maybe it's you". Harry replies to her.

"I'm not a hero. I'm not a good person". Skye says, looking down in shame.

"You're better then you think you are Skye. Not everything is your fault". Harry says to her, remembering old memories of his.

"I thought you said you don't influence my choices". Skye retorts to Harry.

Hah, You have already made the choice. I'm just telling you why you made it. Plus, you reminded me of what I was like before". Harry says to Skye.

Skye nods, not bothering to ask what he meant. She knows he won't tell her anymore. She gets up and walks towards the door. She turns around as he sits in the chair.

"Thank You". Skye says, remembering the comments he gave her about herself.

Harry smiles and tells her to get going. Skye opens the door and she disappears. Harry closes his book and takes a deep breath.

"You know Harry, She really is a lot like you". Luna appears behind the door on the right.

Harry smiles as he hugs his old friend. After Luna had sacrificed herself to save Neville Longbottom. She had suffered a fatal injury. She was approached by Death herself and was given the offer of either going to the afterlife or take her place as Death. After learning that her dear friend Harry Potter was chosen as The Master of Death. She accepted without any doubt.

"Doesn't mean I'm not reminded of the fool I once was". Harry says as they separate.

"Everyone was in a way a fool Harry. Everyone matured. You were defintely right about her and Coulson though. They are connected". Luna says to Harry.

"You felt it too. Her destiny to save them all. She will suffer no doubt about it". Harry says.

"Maybe, but she will persevere. She's got that same unbreakable will that I saw in you". Luna says as she hugs Harry.

Harry closes his eyes as he hugs her and smiles.

"All right Death, lets return to Earth and see what else is happening". Harry whispers in her ear.

"Hah, I'd be happy too Master". Luna laughs as she whips out her scythe as both of them create their own portal to Earth. They departed together as both Death and Master ready to take on the world together.

 **Authors Note: Well, this was a new idea that I had in mind. I decided to have Luna become Death because I just didn't want Harry to be left completely alone. Besides, Luna seems to me the closest besides Harry to be in touch with death and afterlife. Let me know what you think. I welcome any criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wherever Daisy Goes, Death Follows**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
JK Rowling and Marvel own them.**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been centuries since both Harry and Luna had first left the mortal plain and even longer since they first became immortal. He had missed many things in his past but above all, he missed the one person he loved most in his existence. Hermione had stood with him even when he and his best mate Ron had grown distant.  
Harry and Hermione had grown much closer since her and Ron's divorce during Harry's Auror days. For a long time, she was the Minister of Magic after Kingsley Shacklebolt was killed by a rogue Death Eater assassin. After Harry (when he was mortal) hunted down the remaining Death Eaters with the help of his fellow Auror partner Daphne Greengrass while Hermione restored order in the ministry and dedicated herself to restore freedom magical creatures (such as house elves). It was quite surprising to the Wizarding world that Harry worked very well with a Slytherin.

She worked her hardest to cure his curse of immortality but nothing worked. Instead of walking away, Hermione stayed with Harry throughout his immortal life until her very death. It was both the best days of Harry's life as well as among the worst, knowing that it would inevitably end. Luna helped him along this struggle even after Hermione's death at 230 years old. The blow of Hermione's passing had hurt Harry more then any of his tragedies in the past even though he knew that her life would eventually end. Luna had stayed optimistic along the way, attempting to see the benefits of existing forever. Harry had tried to see it her way as he saw only saw the negatives for awhile. They ended being a great team as it was Harry's job to bring the end of life, Luna guided the souls to the afterlife (or as Dumbledore calls it, the next great adventure). One thing that manifested when Luna accepted her role of becoming Death was that she had developed the ability of seeing into the future. Hermione had believed that it was because Luna had an ancestor who was a seer. It was a gift that Luna happily wielded and chose to be wise about how to affect the coming future. Luna had seen two visions recently: The Coming of The Mad Titan: Thanos and The Savior Of Worlds.

Harry had kept on surveying the events on Earth. SHIELD Agent Skye had finally met her father and discovered her Inhuman heritage at the cost Antione Triplett's life. Luna was off to give him passage to the next great adventure. Harry knew that Luna's visions were coming closer to becoming reality. Meanwhile, Harry and Luna had chosen to stay away from the events of The Avengers while keeping a eye on what was happening. Harry has already seen evidence suggesting that the Infinity Stones are coming together. However, Right now Harry was visiting Hermione's grave that was placed in Harry's long forgotten birthplace: Godric's Hallow.

It was quite a surprise that the place was still standing. Harry occasionally talks to the gravestone every time he comes to Godric's Hallow. It was after all the anniversary of her death. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I miss you so much Hermione. I miss you every day. You tried your hardest at the ministry and nobody forgot that but things really turned ugly fast. Even after what happened with Lucius and Draco, It's always the same with them. Purebloods always sticking to their traditions. You at least managed to give the magical creatures the freedom they deserve". Harry says as he continued saying what he felt over the past many years.

Harry felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he knew who it was. He stood up and said goodbye to Hermione's grave and hugged Luna. They separated after a couple minutes.

"Hi Harry. I'm sorry for interrupting but something big has happened". Luna says to Harry.

* * *

Things really were going to shit for Skye. She wasn't even sure what she was. She only knew was that she was making the base tremble. Agent May grabbed Skye and ran far off in the base when she and Coulson realized that Sif and that Kree wanted to kill her. May hid Skye in the prison in the basement that used to hold Grant Ward and May activated the energy field. May held on to Skye and offered soothing words to help calm her down but it didn't really help much. Skye was getting more and more terrified every second. Sif was tearing through the barrier, ready to kill Skye. May got up and got into a battle stance. It didn't matter to her if Skye was different. She would still protect her no matter the cost. Skye looked up at what was happening and her eyes widened in horror at the idea of May dying for her. She was about to ice herself but something unexpected happened.

"You know, that's a very bad idea". Spoke an unknown man to Sif as she was about to attack May.

Sif, May and Skye were confused and turned towards the unknown man.

" _It's okay Skye. Just calm down. Sif won't kill you. I'm not here to kill you"_ The tremors stopped and Skye realized that the man was talking in her head.

"Who are you"? Sif said as she aimed her weapon towards the man.

The man smiled and chuckled at Sif.

"C'mon Sif! Don't tell me that you Asgardians have forgotten all about me". The man said to Sif.

Sif's eyes widened in realization at who he is. She then bowed and said,  
"Forgive me. It's been eons since you last visited Asgard". Sif replied to him and he nodded.

"Excuse me but could either of you tell me what the hell is going on"! May shouts at them.

"You were there. When I almost died. After Quinn shot me. I saw you". Skye muttered to the man.

The man smiled and nodded.

May looked even more confused.

"Master, I don't why you're here but you need to understand that this girl is dangerous. Her power is on a global scale and she could be a threat to Asgard". Sif attempts to reason with the man she called Master.

"Master"? May asked out loud.

She couldn't exactly get her answer because the mysterious man had backhanded Sif and she went flying at the wall. Their was a large dent afterwards. Sif was definitely in pain and struggled to get up. The man went over to her.

"Don't go after her again Sif. She's important and she is not a threat to your Asgard". The man muttered

Sif, who was obviously in pain, nodded in acceptance. May was about to bust out questions at this man until Coulson came bursting in.

"STOP! WAIT! DON'T KILL HER"! Coulson yelled, hoping to stop Sif.

Phil stopped for a second and that Skye was calming down and Sif was on the floor like she lost the fight. The mysterious being in black turned around Phil knew exactly who he was.

"You" Coulson says as he looks at an old friend.

"Hello again Phillip Coulson. It's been a long time. You however, have nothing to fear from me. I'm not here to kill Skye".

"Oh, that's good to know, Master of Death". Phil says to him.

"Phil, what the hell is going on! How do you know this guy and what the hell do you mean Master of Death"! Melinda shouted.

"Well, the short version is that when Coulson died from beings stabbed by Loki, he saw me. I was meant to send him on the next great adventure known as the Afterlife. Thanks to your GH formula, he was pulled from me and he came back to life. Skye remembers me because she was basically half dead after being shot by Ian Quinn. It was not her time yet so I let her go". The Master of Death explained to May.

"Are you here to take either of them"! May said as she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

"Ugh. Relax Agent May. No, I am not here to take either of them. It will be a long time before Skye finally dies and Coulson was not supposed to be killed by Loki in the first place! Bloody Asgardians"! Harry grunted out of frustration.

"So why are you here". Skye muttered to him.

"You're not meant to die now and certainly not for a long time. You sure as hell not supposed to be killed by an idiotic Asgardian that prefers to stab then ask questions later". Harry replied.

Suddenly a new voice came out, surprising everyone.

"Coulson, May, What's going on now? The tremors stopped and Vin Tak is unconscious. What's wrong with Skye? Who are you"? Dr. Jemma Simmons came in and was surprised to see an unknown man with Coulson, May and Skye in the basement.

Harry was about to answer her but was too shocked to reply because as he turned around to see Simmons, he saw someone else entirely. Someone who has been dead for thousands of years.

"Hermione"?

 **Authors Notes: I have been very busy lately so I'm sorry for not updating as much as I could. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. I welcome criticism as always.**


End file.
